


That One "I'm  posing naked in your art class please stop giggling what are you giggling at" AU

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [76]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sassy Suga is my aesthetic on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	That One "I'm  posing naked in your art class please stop giggling what are you giggling at" AU

7-16-15

Prompt: i’m posing naked in your art class please stop giggling what are you giggling at AU

Pairing: KuroSuga

Rating: T

 

                              It was a favor. That’s what Kuroo had to keep telling himself. It was a favor for Iwaizumi, who owed a favor to Oikawa. It was his duty as a friend to save Iwaizumi from the wrath of his overly-intense design major boyfriend. It was the least he could do after all the times Iwaizumi had saved Kuroo from Oikawa in the past.

 

                              It was just a little hard to remember that when he walked into the classroom full of art students and dropped his robe.

 

                              He could _feel_ Oikawa snickering at him and suppressed the urge to glare. It wasn’t even like Oikawa really _needed_ this class – his advisor had just _suggested_ that he _might_ get something out of a basic level figure class, even though Drawing 2 was the highest traditional art class needed for his design degree. Kuroo would remind Oikawa of this fact after he was done humiliating himself.

 

                              They were ten minutes into the first pose that the instructor had arranged him in when Kuroo heard the first giggle.

 

                              What. The fuck.

 

                              There wasn’t supposed to be anyone _giggling._ Iwaizumi had promised that these were art students. He was _not_ the first person to come in here and sit naked in front of these people. Hell, if Iwaizumi was to be believed, they’d seen _Oikawa_ naked. Kuroo was definitely better-looking than that priss.

 

                              He closed his eyes for a moment and told himself to let it go. He still had three poses to go through before this class was done, and eh was never going to make it if he started getting embarrassed now. Deciding it was best to drown everything around him out, he set to reenacting the last conversation he had witnessed between Kenma and Bokuto. That was always good for a distraction.

 

                              Of course, that only led to Kuroo imagining Kenma and Bokuto in his position, and the comparison made him choke on a laugh.

 

                              He wasn’t the only one.

 

                              Before he could stop himself, Kuroo’s head snapped up and he started scanning the rows of artists in front of him, trying to figure out which one of them was laughing at him. All he could see were the backs of easels and a couple of glares. Kuroo pulled himself back into position and tried to ignore it again.

 

 

 

                              Two hours.

 

                              Iwaizumi had signed him up to model for two hours, and some bastard had been giggling off and on throughout the entire thing. No matter how hard Kuroo tried to ignore it, the giggles erupted every few minutes. He had managed to pinpoint the noise to a specific corner of the room, and _of course_ it was the corner Oikawa was in. Every time Kuroo so much as glanced up he caught Oikawa smirking at him, or else leaning over to whisper something to the guy sitting next to him.

 

                              Finally, _finally_ , the instructor called for an end to the session, and Kuroo tossed his robe back on. He figured he would for a moment to exchange pleasantries with the instructor before immediately getting the hell out of there. Before he could move for the door, however, the giggler started up again, this time accompanied by Oikawa.

 

                              “Alright, what the fuck?” he snarled, whirling on them. He was glaring at Oikawa, but out of the corner of his eye he caught his first glimpse of his friend’s face.\

                             

                              Shit, he was cute.

 

                              “My, my, language, Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa crooned. “I thought you were supposed to be a professional.”

 

                              “And I thought you were supposed to be good-looking,” Kuroo shot back. “What’s with the haircut?” Oikawa huffed out a breath, tossing his head.

 

                              “Iwa-chan’s got a friend in beauty school,” he said.

 

                              “He’s not doing well,” Kuroo pointed out. “Anyway, what the fuck were you laughing at?” The cutie next to Oikawa snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth, using the other to point to Oikawa’s easel.

 

                              “No, Suga-chan! Why?” Oikawa cried, trying to keep his work away from Kuroo. Kuroo snatched it up and flipped through it.

 

                              “You bastard,” he gritted out, looking at page after page of drawings of him, each with a more dim-witted expression than the last.

 

                              “Sorry, Tetsu-chan, but I know you too well,” Oikawa said. “We’re supposed to make accurate depictions, and I know your face better than the others.” His eyes grew dark and mischievous. “I was just trying to portray the real Tetsu-chan.” Kuroo clenched his fists.

 

                              “You’ll pay for this one, Oikawa,” he warned, the turned on his heel and left.

 

                              “Hey, wait!” Kuroo was halfway down the hallway when he heard the voice calling out behind him. He turned to see Oikawa’s cute friend jogging toward him, a piece of paper folded in his hand. He held it out to Kuroo with a grin. “If you’re trying to get him back through Iwaizumi,” he said, “I’ve probably got more dirt on him than anyone.” Kuroo unfolded the paper to see a name and number scribbled on the front.

 

                              “Sugawara,” Kuroo said, holding out his hand, “I believe this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership.” Sugawara grinned and shook his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sassy Suga is my aesthetic on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
